The Next Robin
by Captain2822
Summary: It started out as a normal night of crime fighting for Batman, and everything seemed to be fine. But things take a turn for the worse when the Joker captures him and plans to kill him while simultaneously destroying the city of Bricksburg. Now as time runs out, Batman finds that his only hope for rescue is...Unikitty? Heaven help us all. Rated T for action violence.


The Next Robin

_..._

_Have you ever had an idea for a story that sounded fun at first, but gave you second thoughts once you typed it?_

_For me, this is one of those stories. But at least the concept and some of the scenes were fun to think about._

_I hope you enjoy. If not, then I apologize._

**(update)**_ I haven't really changed much. Just some error corrections and a few replacements for repeated phrases/words. _

_On another note, I'd like to thank everyone who's commented and faved this fic! I appreciate your support._

* * *

The night in the city of Bricksburg was quiet, aside from some late night drivers going their way and the occasional alley cat fight. The moon was full, the air was cold, and the sidewalks were clear of people.

The alleyways were a different story…

The night's silence was broken by the sound of a man impacting the side of a dumpster before slumping down and moaning in pain. The man shook his head, trying to clear his vision and get a bearing on his surroundings. The man's eyes opened wide as he searched the area around him, looking for his assailant. However, the monster was nowhere to be seen. His eyes darted around shiftily, knowing he had to grab his bag and make a break for it.

He spotted his bag only a few feet away, and made to grab it. But a dark shape suddenly dropped down, landing between him and his bag. The man pulled back as he let out a gasp. The shadowy figure stood up, fixing him with a glare. The man's eyes widened in fear; not even the best had been able to take on Batman alone…

Desperately, the man reached for the gun tucked inside his coat pocket, quickly whipping it out and taking aim. But as quickly as he had brought out the gun, the Dark Knight threw his arm out, casting a Batarang that sent the pistol clattering somewhere down the alley. The man watched his only defense slide out of his reach before turning back to his attacker. Batman strode over to him slowly.

"You must be new here." He said before grabbing the man's collar and hoisting him up against the wall. "All of the others know better than to steal at this time of night."

The man began to sweat, "Hey, man…I...I'm not doing so well at my job. I got a wife and kids at home to support!"

"So do the people you stole from," Batman growled. "Now what's in the bag, and where did it come from?"

"I…I don't know!" the man answered nervously.

Batman's grip on his collar tightened "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know, I swear!" the man told him. "I was just told to carry it to-"

"Someone sent you? Who?" Batman interrupted. The man stared at him wide eyed, apparently unwilling to divulge his employer's name. Batman's eyes narrowed as he slammed the man into the wall.

"Who sent you?" he asked more forcefully.

The man shook his head. "I can't tell you!"

"Talk! Now!" Batman growled, shoving the man once again.

"Dude, if I tell you, this guy will probably kill me!" the man whimpered.

"I don't care who this guy is," Batman retorted "You do not want to get on the bad side of Batman!"

"Or Robin!" a cheerful voice chimed in.

Batman paused, a look of confusion spreading across his features as he straightened up involuntarily. The man gave Batman a questioning look, which the Dark Knight didn't see as he turned his head around, looking to the source of the voice. Suddenly, in a manner similar to Batman's, a form dropped down from the sky, landing a few feet from them.

The being was a mixture of red, green, yellow, black, and a bit of pink, dressed in a cape and an oversized mask to fit over its large eyes. Batman realized it was none other than Unikitty dressed in a Robin costume, grinning as she stood with a proud stance. Both Batman and the criminal (who was still pinned to the wall by Batman) could nothing but stare in disbelief as the oversized cat bounced over to them.

Unikitty gave Batman a cheerful smile. "Hi Batman! Sorry I'm late! It was difficult finding this costume in the right size, and then I had to find some gadgets to match, and that's when I saw-"

"What the brick are you doing?" Batman grumbled with an unamused glare.

"I'm here to help!" she said, bouncing excitedly. "I'm your new sidekick!"

Batman held up a hand. "First off, no you're not. Secondly, what makes you think I want or need a sidekick right now?"

"Superman said you needed one!" Unikitty answered.

Batman paused. "Superman?"

"Yeah, I asked him earlier today!" Unikitty explained.

* * *

_Six Hours Earlier_

Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Green Lantern were gathered in a small café in Bricksburg, holding a somewhat important meeting regarding their new space station. They were all gathered around the table while each one of the Justice League members took turns talking. Unfortunately, it was currently Green Lantern's turn to speak. Superman sighed impatiently, a bored look on his features as he listened to Green Lantern babble about what he wanted out of the station and his room in it.

"So aside from a plasma screen T.V., I was wondering about room arrangements. Would it be alright if Superman and I were roommates?"

Superman felt his eyes widen. Quickly, he sat up straight in his seat as he prepared to object, but Wonder Woman beat him to the punch.

"Hal, we've been through this." She said patiently. "It's a giant space station; there's plenty of space for all of us to have our own rooms."

"Oh," Green Lantern said, looking slightly disappointed. Superman let out a sigh of relief, slumping back in his seat.

"Can my room be right next to Superman's then?" Green Lantern asked hopefully.

Superman groaned internally, his face falling into an annoyed expression. Some people just couldn't take a hint. Suddenly, a pink blur popped up from underneath the table.

"Hi guys!" Unikitty greeted, causing all four of the league members to jump.

"Whoa…uh." Superman began as he recovered from the surprise. "Hello princess."

"Hello Unikitty. What are you doing here?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I was looking for all of you!" the giant pink cat replied.

"What for?" Flash mumbled, scratching his head. "Did you need help?"

"Well," Unikitty began with a smile as she looked out of the upper corner of her eye, "I was thinking that you guys could train me to be a superhero. Then I could join the Justice League!"

All of the league members minus Green lantern visibly stiffened, an action which was missed by Unikitty. Superman felt his pupils shrink in horror as he tried to imagine the scenario.

_Sweet mother of Krypton! _He thought fearfully. It was bad enough that someone like Green Lantern had managed to get in, but Unikitty?

Wonder Woman was the first to react "A super hero? Being a super hero is dangerous and hard work. Why do you want to do that? "

"Because there's a lot of _mean people in the world!_" Unikitty replied, her face contorting with rage, turning her fur red. This prompted the four league members to scoot away slowly. But the unicorn cat's normal pink coloration returned, as did her large smile.

"So I want to help make the world a better place!" she finished cheerfully.

The four super heroes were silent as they all exchanged rather uncertain and nervous glances. All except for one. Superman caught Green Lantern's smile and knew what was coming next.

Green Lantern broke the silence. "Well, I don't see why not. I guess that means-"

"NO!" Superman shouted, slamming his fist down on the table and causing everyone to flinch. Considering Superman's inhuman strength, it was a miracle the table hadn't shattered. He realized that everyone was staring at them and gave a forced chuckle.

"Heh heh, no. I'm sorry." Superman began, trying to break the news easy. "You see Unikitty, we don't uh…um."

"Don't have enough room!" Flash supplied.

Superman shot him a thankful look. "Yes! We don't have enough room in the League for another member! All of the positions are full."

Unikitty wasn't deterred, her big eyes sparkling in a pleading manner. "Please? I'll promise I'll do my best! Please?"

Green Lantern looked to Superman with a frown. "I don't see why we can't just-"

Trying not to look furious, Superman grabbed his cup on the table and thrust it in Green Lantern's direction. "Hal! Can you get me another drink, please?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Green Lantern gave a dopey smile. "Okay!" he said as he flew off to the counter.

Superman turned back to Unikitty. "Anyway, we don't have enough room in the League for you. And besides, someone as nice as you might find fighting evil a bit difficult."

"I'll do anything you ask!" Unikitty pleaded, her eyes getting even bigger. "There must be some way I can be a super hero!"

Superman's fake smile faltered slightly as a bead of sweat began to form on his brow. Unikitty wasn't willing to take no for an answer and he was running out of excuses. Plus, if he kept refusing her long enough, he ran the risk of making her angry. And that was definitely something he wanted to avoid. He tried to manufacture up another excuse before he suddenly got an idea. He thought about it with a smirk; yes, that could work!

Superman relaxed, giving a casual shrug. "Well…" he began "We don't have room in the league and none of us can train you, since we're busy fighting crime. But I suppose that there is one way you could still be a hero…"

"What? What is it?" Unikitty asked expectantly.

"You see, not all super heroes start out on their own." Superman explained "Some, like Nightwing, start out as sidekicks. He used to be Batman's sidekick, Robin. But since he's started his own super hero career, Batman doesn't have a sidekick anymore. I bet if you ask him, he'll let you be the new Robin."

"Really!?" Unikitty leapt into the air, stars shooting out of nowhere. "Hooray!" she cheered. "Thank you Superman!"

"Don't mention it," Superman said with a sly smirk as he watched the pink cat zoom out of the café. Once they were sure she was gone, the three Justice League members let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Whew, that was close!" Flash said. "Nice one, Superman!"

Wonder Woman looked at him. "Though you do realize that Batman's going to strangle you once he finds out you told her that."

Superman waved the concern off. "Eh, I'd much rather deal with him than put up with Unikitty joining the Justice League!"

* * *

Batman scowled as Unikitty explained the whole story to him. This was an all-new low for Superman.

_Note to self. _Batman thought bitterly. _Find some Kryptonite for revenge plan. _

But his revenge on Superman would have to wait. Right now, he had other problems to deal with.

He turned back to Unikitty/Robin. "Look, I don't need a sidekick! I've been just fine without one! And even if I did need one, I'd want that sidekick to be able to kick serious butt while having a dark backstory like mine!"

"But I have a dark backstory!" Unikitty answered.

Batman was unconvinced. As was the man he was holding against the wall.

"Really?" the man asked "You have a dark backstory?"

"Yep!"

"Yeah right," Batman scoffed. "How could you possibly have a dark backstory?"

"Well, it happened when my home was invaded by the Super-Secret Police!" Unikitty said, adopting a dramatic tone. "They destroyed it and threw all of the pieces to the bottom of the sea while I watched! And on that day, I vowed that I would never let that happen to anyone else! So I became the new Robin, and helped Batman stop all crime!" she finished with a happy shout.

Batman and the criminal simply stared.

"Wow," Batman muttered unimpressed. "Yeah, that's nice and all, but it's just not enough."

Unikitty's smile faltered slightly. "Why not? Is it my costume?" she asked, looking herself over.

"No, it's not the costume!" Batman sighed, "It's you. You don't have the potential to be Robin."

Now Unikitty's smile disappeared altogether. "I don't?"

"You don't," Batman confirmed. "You don't have any fighting moves or skills, you don't have any criminal investigation training, and aside from the fact that you're a giant unicorn cat thing, you're also really, super girly. If you were my sidekick, no one would ever take me seriously again!"

"But you can teach me all that stuff, can't you?" Unikitty asked sadly "I just want to help out. And you understand how I feel, don't you? After what happened to my home and your parents?"

"Wait a sec, something happened to Batman's par-GACK!" the man was interrupted as Batman's hand closed over his throat tightly.

The Dark Knight glowered intensely with teeth bared at the costumed cat as the criminal he was holding choked in his grasp. Unikitty backed away cautiously, realizing that she had made a mistake. Batman lifted the man up and threw him to the other side of the alley before advancing on Unikitty.

"You never, EVER mention my parents!" Batman roared, a hand pointed in her direction. "You're not my sidekick! You're nowhere close to being hero material and you never will be! Now take your stupid costume and leave me alone!"

Unikitty stared in shock for a few seconds before tears welled in her eyes. Finally, she turned and ran back down the alley, sobbing the entire way. It didn't take long for her to vanish out of sight, and the sound of her crying soon was gone as well. Batman glared in the direction she had left in, still breathing heavily after his rant. The delinquent he had been interrogating was somewhere behind him, still gasping for air and moaning in pain. Since they were so occupied in other places, neither of them saw another figure approaching from behind. Nor did they know that he had been watching the entire time.

"Very impressive, Batman," a familiar mocking voice said "I knew you could be mean, but that was just cold-blooded! I'm so proud of you!"

Batman whirled around, catching sight of a pale face with an all too familiar grin.

"Joker," he growled.

The clown's grin only got wider as he spread his arms apart, the man's bag clutched in his right hand.

"Yes, it's been a while hasn't it?" Joker laughed "I know you've been busy, what with Lord Business and all of those other amateurs, but now that you've got here, we can make up for lost time!"

Batman narrowed his eyes "You've picked the wrong night to reappear, Joker. I'm not in a good mood."

"Aww, no." Joker cooed mockingly "I'm so sorry to hear that. Perhaps I can put a smile on your face!"

Joker reached into the bag, pulling out a colorful box.

"Here Bats! Catch!" the clown cackled as he tossed it towards the Dark Knight.

Batman knew better than to touch anything the Joker threw at him, so he sidestepped the box's trajectory, letting if fly past him. The box tumbled a few times before stopping on one side. The object turned out to be one of Joker's trick devices, a jack in the box that popped out with a deranged laugh of its own. The doll on the spring turned towards Batman, shooting a puff of gas straight into his face.

Batman was blinded as he began to cough, trying to get a breath of fresh air where there was none. He reached for his gas mask on his utility belt, but it was far too late. His lungs began to burn and his vision blurred as his head began to feel light. The last thing Batman heard before passing out was the Joker's laugh.

* * *

Batman slowly came back to consciousness, his vision blurry as he opened his eyes. The area was mostly grey, with the occasional colored object coming into view. He closed his eyes and shook his head with a groan. The sound of footsteps could be heard somewhere off to the side, along with the Joker's laugh.

"It's been longer than I thought, Batman!" Joker chuckled "Here I was, thinking we could have some fun for old time's sake, and yet you fall for the oldest trick in the book! It's like you don't know me at all!"

Batman opened his eyes, getting his first clear view of the area. He was in a warehouse of sorts, surrounded by armed clown goons that glared at him from behind masks. Containers and crates lay around in piles, concealing their contents from his view. Batman knew that there probably wasn't anything pleasant inside. Then there was the Joker himself, who leaned into his view from the side.

"Oh well. I suppose we'll have to move on to the next part of the plan" he said a sigh.

As the Joker walked off, Batman tried to free himself, tugging at the restrains that held him down. He was strapped to a large, metallic object, which was hard to identify at first. But knowing the Joker, Batman had a feeling he'd know soon enough. Suddenly, the object he was attached to lurched, rising upwards slowly until he was a good distance in the air. Joker walked over to one of his henchmen, who was holding a camera. As the man turned the device on, a red light on the side appeared while another goon handed Joker a microphone.

"Say Bats," Joker addressed, turning back to Batman. "You're not camera shy, are you?"

* * *

Lucy knocked on the door to Emmet's apartment, waiting for a second before the door swung open, revealing the construction worker in some casual attire. It was strange at first, seeing him out of his usual construction worker uniform. But Lucy had grown used to it by now.

Lucy smiled "Hey babe."

Emmet returned the smile, but it was a little forced. "Hey Lucy. Come on in."

She stepped inside while Emmet shut the door behind her. Almost as soon as she entered the room, Lucy could tell something was off. For one, the only light source came from the T.V., which was playing rerun episodes of _Where are my pants?_. But aside from the noise of the television was the faint sound of sniffles.

She stopped, listening again to make sure it was really there. Once she had confirmed that she wasn't imagining it, Lucy turned to Emmet.

"What's that?" she asked.

Emmet said nothing, simply frowning and pointing in the T.V.'s direction.

Curious, Lucy walked a few more steps in to find the source of the sound, which didn't take long to find. It was Unikitty, dressed in a Robin costume for some reason, lying on the couch while she cried softly to herself. Even though the television's laugh track was loud, she paid the show no mind, apparently too occupied with her thoughts. A few discarded tissues lie around the area, as did the box they came from.

Emmet walked up next to Lucy, an expression of sympathy on his features. Lucy gave Emmet a questioning look.

"What happened?" Lucy whispered, suddenly worried.

Emmet shrugged. "I don't know." He replied. "she just came to my door like this and asked if she could stay a while. She hasn't told me much, but from what I can gather, she and Batman had a fight. I was hoping the T.V. would help, but…" he shrugged and exhaled softly.

Lucy frowned. She had dated Batman for a while and knew that he could be blunt and rude at times. Though they had never fought much during their time as a couple, Lucy knew that it only got worse when he was angry. She couldn't think of a reason for Batman to be mad at Unikitty; she could imagine him being annoyed by her antics, but not angry. But whatever had been said between the two, Unikitty had taken it hard, judging from her reaction.

With a sigh, Lucy started over to the couch, taking a seat next to the unicorn cat. She hadn't had much experience in comforting people, but she would feel better knowing that she tried.

"Unikitty?" she began. "are you okay?"

Unikitty said nothing, simply closing her eyes tight as more tears leaked out from the sides. Lucy felt dumb for asking such a question; of course she wasn't okay. But then again, she didn't know where else to start. Emmet watched from where he stood, a concerned frown on his face. He and Lucy exchanged a look before Lucy tried again, placing a comforting hand on her back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she tried.

Unikitty mumbled something unintelligible, prompting Lucy to lean forward.

"I'm sorry?" she said.

"I…I just wanted to help." Unikitty whimpered with a sniffle.

Lucy glanced back to Emmet once again, who shook his head sadly. But before anything else could be said between them, the picture on the television screen suddenly turned into static. Emmet gave the T.V. a confused look.

"What the-" he muttered, reaching for the remote. He pressed it a few times, but nothing happened.

The static on the television soon stopped, but it didn't return to the comedy T.V. show. Instead, a creepy grinning white faced clown appeared, holding a microphone. The background behind him was dark, but once they looked closely they could see large crates and equipment.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!" the clown snickered into the camera "This is the Joker with breaking news, featuring everyone's favorite superhero, Batman!"

The camera turned from the Joker's face to pan over to Batman. The caped crusader was bound with several thick restrains, attached to a sizeable rocket on a launch pad. He was surrounded by several armed men, who stared into the camera menacingly. Emmet and Lucy stared in shock. Even Unikitty was paying full attention to the television now.

"What!?" Emmet exclaimed. "He's captured Batman!?"

"Tonight, Batman is the lucky grand prize winner of an all-expense paid trip into outer space!" Joker exclaimed, pointing the roof of whatever building he was in. "And we, the people of Bricksburg, are lucky enough to see him experience it on live T.V.!"

The clown walked over to a whiteboard, with rather childish drawings of Batman strapped to a rocket on it. "First, his vacation will take him to the Justice League's new space station, where upon arrival, Batman will host the biggest firework show of the year!"

The illustration on the whiteboard showed an image of the space station exploding. Joker even threw in a few sound effects of his own for emphasis. Joker panned the camera to the next picture, which showed Bricksburg on fire while chunks of the space station rained down upon it.

"unfortunately, he won't be around to see the meteor shower that will soon follow afterwards, but I'm sure he won't mind much." He looked into the camera. "After all, where's he's going, I'm sure he's going to have a blast!"

Then the Joker broke down into deranged laughter, while the camera zoomed in on Batman. A timer with red digital numbers appeared below Batman, starting at ten minutes before it began to count down. Emmet, Lucy and Unikitty were left staring at the screen, overwhelmed at what they had just seen. Emmet was the first to break the silence.

"Oh my gosh!" Emmet exclaimed with wide eyes. "We've got to do something!"

"Like what?" Lucy asked with a worried look. "We don't even know where they are and we've got less than ten minutes to stop them!"

"I…" Emmet paused, trying to think. "I…I dunno! Maybe the Justice League saw that! Or maybe Bad Cop's already on his way! Somebody's gotta save him, right?"

"Yes. They do." Unikitty murmured. She stood up from her place on the couch. "And it'll be us!"

Both Emmet and Lucy gave her a doubtful look.

"Unikitty, they could be anywhere!" Lucy reiterated "We'll never find them in time!"

Unikitty turned to them, a determined look on her face. "I can find him."

The couple of Master Builders exchanged a glance before giving in.

"Um, okay." Emmet said uncertainly. "Lead the way, Unikitty."

* * *

Joker watched the countdown timer gleefully, anticipating the moment when it would finally be time to launch the rocket. Eight and a half minutes had already passed, so it wouldn't be too much longer. He chuckled to himself as he walked next to the rocket. He turned his head up to look at Batman, who was still struggling to get out of his restraints.

"This is an exciting moment in history!" Joker laughed "tonight, we see the first bat go into space!"

Batman took a pause in his struggles to glare down at the clown. "It's not over yet, Joker!"

"No. But it soon will be." Joker sneered, pulling out his timer and glancing at it once again. "In about one minute and twelve seconds!"

Joker's eyes widened as he put a hand to his face, a dramatic gasp escaping his lips. "My! That's not much time at all! We'd better get you ready to leave, Batman!"

Joker turned around, arms spread wide. "Alright everyone," he said, addressing his henchmen "It's time! Let's get this thing in the air!"

He looked to one of his goons off to the side, standing behind a control panel. The clown faced henchman nodded, pressing some buttons on the console. Soon afterwards, the warehouse was full of blaring alarms. The ceiling above Batman and the rocket began to open slowly, revealing the starry night sky above. It continued to move at a slow pace until the opening was large enough to let the missile pass through. The doors stopped and the sound of the rocket's thrusters warming up echoed ominously throughout the room.

Joker cackled to himself as he walked over to the control panel, shoving the goon behind it aside.

"Well Bats, I hate to see you leave so soon after we just met up once again," Joker said with a grin "but you have a flight to catch."

The Joker broke into another laughing fit as the sound of the rocket's engines got louder and louder.

Suddenly, all of the lights in the building went out. The alarms were abruptly cut short and the missile's noisy flight systems began to die down with a whine. In the darkness, all of the goons were confused by the sudden turn of events. With a growl, the Joker fumbled around in the dark for the control panel.

"Of all the times for something like this to happen!" he muttered as he searched "talk about spoiling the moment!"

After a second or two of blindly stumbling around, the Joker found what he was looking for. He hit the buttons until he managed to activate the emergency lighting. Though the interior of the warehouse wasn't nearly as bright as it was before, it was sufficient enough for them to see where they were going.

The Joker looked around, not seeing anything different. All of his henchmen were still standing and Batman was still attached to the rocket. He had to admit, he had been expecting this to be one of Batman's vanishing acts. But since the Dark Knight hadn't moved, Joker could only assume that this was the cause of an inconveniently timed malfunction with the power.

"Hmph," Joker snorted, glaring at his goons. "Don't just stand there, go fix the-"

The Joker never got to finish his sentence, as one of the walls to the warehouse suddenly came crashing down. The villains covered themselves as dust and debris flew past them. When they looked back, a large humanoid robotic suit made out of automobile parts stomped inside the room, fists raised in a fighting stance. Two figures that had been holding onto the side of the machine jumped down once they were in the building. One of them Joker had seen before, if only for a brief moment.

The unicorn cat dressed in a Robin costume, accompanied by a woman in a black hoodie and whoever was piloting the robot.

"This ends right now, Joker!" Robin cat shouted boldly. "Now release Batman!"

The Joker and his henchmen stared for a minute before the villainous clown began to laugh, which was soon accompanied by his underlings. When Joker managed to catch his breath, he wiped a tear from his eye.

"And I thought I was the only Joker around here!" he chuckled to himself before turning back to the three intruders. "Now what are you three supposed to be? Batman's fanclub?"

"I said release him!" Robin cat snarled again. "I mean it!"

"Or what?" Joker asked with a sneer.

Unikitty bared her teeth angrily, which Emmet and Lucy took note of. Even Batman, who was a little distance away, could see the red tint that was steadily growing on her face. They all knew what was coming; they also knew that once it happened, the Joker would be in trouble.

"Careful there, Joker." Batman warned. "She's more dangerous than she looks."

Joker only laughed once again. "Oh please! You said it yourself, Bats." He chuckled before lowering his voice to mimick Batman's "_You're nowhere close to being hero material and you never will be!_"

Batman looked to Unikitty again, who was on the brink of flying into a rage. He was surprised she hadn't done so already.

"Last chance Joker." She growled.

The Joker rolled his eyes. "Sorry dear, your entrance was impressive, but your scare tactics aren't working!" he waved them off, motioning to his henchmen. "Get rid of these losers! We're already behind schedule."

The clown goons quickly loaded their guns, aimed and opened fire. Emmet moved quickly, placing his car-suit mecha in front of his two companions. As the bullets ricocheted off of the metal, a form leapt into the air out from behind the vehicle. It was Unikitty, who had turned completely red aside from her costume. She was in a blind rage, snarling with razor sharp teeth in a quite frightening manner. The gunmen paused for a second, unable to believe what they were seeing.

Once she stuck her landing, Unikitty lowered her head and head-butted three goons at once, sending them sailing across the warehouse. As the three men impacted some of the crates stacked in the room, the remaining henchmen looked uncertainly between their incapacitated colleagues and the livid Unikitty. One of the braver ones advanced from behind, raising his gun overhead. The man was sent to the floor by a kick Lucy gave him. Others raised their guns and began firing again, but Emmet stepped in, absorbing the shells with his armor before pummeling the attackers back.

The remaining men finally regained their senses and decided to try their luck. However, they proved to be nothing but a distraction as each one of them were sent flying backwards. Either by the vengeful Unikitty, Lucy's agile martial art moves, or Emmet's seemingly indestructible car suit. From Batman's place strapped to the rocket, he watched the chaos erupt before him and couldn't help but let smirk slip across his face.

Joker, on the other hand, had his mouth turned downwards in an annoyed expression.

"Can't just one of these costumed freaks be easy to beat for once? Is that too much to ask?" he muttered to himself. He looked to the side, trying to find something that would be of use. Luckily for him, an opened crate lay nearby, with several gleaming rocket launchers lying within. With a grin, he reached for it and hefted it onto his shoulder. After he had slipped a rocket into the weapon, he peered down the sights, aiming it for Emmet's back, as he was too occupied fighting the Joker's men.

"Nothing personal, my good man," Joker chuckled darkly as he brought his hand down on the trigger. The launcher kicked back as the projectile soared out of the device, speeding towards the car-suit. But out of nowhere, the crimson Unikitty leapt up, catching the explosive in her mouth and saving Emmet.

Joker's face turned from a smug grin to a flabbergasted gape. He let the rocket launcher slip from his grasp and clatter to the ground as Unikitty came back down to the Earth, glaring daggers at him. Then, with a jerk of her head, the unicorn cat tossed the warhead back in Joker's direction. Joker's already wide eyes stretched even bigger when he spotted the explosive shoot straight for him.

The clown barely had time to jump out of the way as the rocket soared past him, blowing the stack of crates to pieces. The Joker shielded his face as fiery debris rained down around him. When he removed his hands, he found himself cornered by the furious Unikitty, with teeth bared. But the Joker wasn't out of commission just yet; he quickly reached into his suit and produced a remote, showing it to Unikitty.

"Uh uh ah!" Joker said with a smirk as he held the device up. "This happens to be a remote detonator for the missile! If you attack me, I'll blow the entire city of Bricksburg to-"

Unikitty didn't give Joker the chance to finish as she opened her maw to an absolutely ridiculous and seemingly impossible size. Joker stared, at a loss for words as fear suddenly came over him. Then, she brought her teeth down, chomping the remote in Joker's hand in half. Joker jumped back in shock, shielding himself before he noticed the damage done to the remote, which sparked uselessly. He gazed at the device for a second before Unikitty began to advance on him, prompting him to walk backwards.

"Well," Joker murmured nervously as he watched the unicorn cat with a few hesitant chuckles "That bites…"

* * *

Outside the warehouse, the doors to the police van slammed shut once the Joker and the last of his goons were inside, locking them in. Then the vehicle drove away, its destination most likely an asylum that would have the capacity to hold Joker and keep him there. Once the van was gone, Bad Cop turned to the four heroes.

"We've already contacted Arkham Asylum and the rest of the Justice League." The shaded police man reported. "Once Joker gets there, the security will be so tight he won't even be able to blink without our permission."

Bad Cop's head switched around to his Good Cop side. "You guys sure did a great job here tonight! The whole city of Bricksburg is indebted to you…again."

Emmet, Lucy, and Unikitty couldn't help but smile widely, exchanging glances with one another. From the side, even Batman gave them a small, proud smile. Good Cop transformed back into Bad Cop.

"But next time, let the police take care of things!" Bad Cop snapped with a scowl.

He switched back to Good Cop. "Well, I guess that wraps things up! I've got to make sure everything goes smoothly at the asylum. Have a good night everyone!"

As Good Cop walked back to talk to his subordinate officers, his head switched back to Bad Cop, who grumbled something about "glory-hogging vigilantes".

Emmet smiled to himself. "You know, I could get used to this hero stuff. It makes me feel accomplished!"

Lucy punched him playfully. "Don't get any ideas, smart guy."

Emmet chuckled to himself as Batman faced them all.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to say thanks," he said "you did…you did good."

Batman looked at Unikitty. "Especially you, kid."

Unikitty smile got even wider as she bounced with pride. "Thank you Batman!"

Batman frowned, a sudden thought coming to him. "How'd you guys know where to look for me?"

Emmet and Lucy turned to Unikitty, who reached into her Robin utility belt and produced a small box.

"Uh twaffing duh-vivf," she said around the mouthful of equipment. She put it down so she could speak clearly. "I knew you had one in your suit."

Batman raised a brow. "Hm. You keep surprising me."

Her smile faded slightly as she looked to the ground guiltily. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier, about your pa-"

Batman held up a hand. "No. You weren't wrong. As much as I hate to admit it, I was the one at fault."

Batman paused, gritting his teeth. "And I'm…I'm…I'm sorry." He whispered.

Even though the apology was barely audible, it made no difference to Unikitty.

"It's okay!" she smiled before Batman opened his mouth once again.

"And…uhh." He hesitated once again, looking uncertain about what he was about to say. "If you were still interested, I suppose I can give you a chance at being…my…sidekick."

Unikitty leapt into the air, shooting off a huge shower of sparks and stars that startled her friends.

"HOORAY!" she cheered loudly. Overjoyed, she leapt at Batman, nuzzling him and just about cutting off his air supply.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" she repeated incomprehensibly.

Batman, on the other hand, was way too far out of his comfort zone. He tried to push the unicorn cat off of him gently, but his attempts were unsuccessful.

"Okay, your welcome. That's enough!" he muttered nervously. "stop. Stop! STOP!"

He finally gained Unikitty's attention, which gave him the opportunity to put some space between him and her.

"Don't do that!" Batman grumbled as he brushed himself off "If you're going to be the new Robin, you have to act like one!"

Unikitty bounced in place excitedly, her smile bigger than ever. "Okay!" she giggled before looking back at him. She suddenly froze, letting out a startled gasp as she spotted something over the Dark Knight's shoulder.

"Batman, look!" she cried out, pointing into the dark sky. Batman followed her gaze to the familiar shape of the Bat signal among the clouds. Their help was needed elsewhere.

"Quick, to the Batmobile!" Batman declared as the mentioned vehicle suddenly and conveniently swerved into sight. The black car skidded to a halt a few feet away, the top opening up as it did. Batman moved first, running forward and throwing himself into the driver's seat. He glanced over to Unikitty, who was still standing in place.

"Come on," he said. "We've gotta go!"

When Unikitty realized that he was talking to her, her eyes lit up excitedly. She tried and failed to hold back a squeal of pure joy, rushing forward and hopping into the passenger's seat. Once she was secure in the vehicle, she turned back to Emmet and Lucy, who were watching them with amused faces.

"Bye guys!" Unikitty called. "Thanks for your-"

The new Robin didn't get to finish her sentence as the Batmobile closed back up and shot down the road, kicking in its afterburner and leaving the two behind. They watched until the Batmobile sped away, rounding a corner and disappearing within seconds.

Emmet laughed to himself turning to Lucy. "Well. Unikitty was able to get a sidekick position. Do you think that means I have a chance?"

Lucy sighed and shook her head, but couldn't stop the smile that came with it. "Isn't Master Builder good enough for you?"

Emmet shrugged, rocking on his heels nonchalantly. "Yeah, I suppose it's pretty cool." He smirked. "but not cooler than a super hero."

Lucy punched his arm once again as Emmet snickered at his own joke.

* * *

_So yeah, there you are. The story of how Unikitty became Batman's sidekick._

_Now excuse me while I go find myself a psychiatrist..._

**(Update)**_ Once again, I thank everyone who has shown support for this story, whether it be through comment, faving, or simply reading it. You guys are awesome!_


End file.
